


Grocery Store Puns

by misqueme



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Get this kid a Therapist, Kris has issues, Kris is cool, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueme/pseuds/misqueme
Summary: You... don’t really have much to do. You’re broke, you’re jobless, and you live in an all-monster town where most don’t like you.Maybe it’s not an all monster town, though, because there’s this kid names Kris...And maybe not everyone here dislikes you, either, because there’s these skeleton monsters...





	Grocery Store Puns

“DON’T YOU EVER WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING?!”

You clench your fists slightly, noting the gravel digging into your palms. Your knees are stinging from where they hit the pavement, and your stomach was still swirling from plummeting so suddenly, but you managed to sit up.

The lion monster gives you his best glare. He’s pissed, you know. You were walking directly in his way— wearing headphones, no less— and therefore were entirely susceptible to bumping into people. 

You take a deep breath, letting yourself calm down and rationalize this. The lion is upset because you weren’t watching where you were going. You were also wearing earbuds— something that shouldn’t be done on the street. His anger is perfectly valid.

“I’m sorry,” you say quietly. “You’re right, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Damn right you weren’t,” the lion monster huffed angrily, tugging on his overalls, but he seemed mostly placated.

Satisfied with your apology, you turn away and start walking again, rubbing the palms of your hands on your jeans to get the gravel off.

This is only the second time that this has happened this week. You’re glad, sure, but you’d been proud of your current record (only one incident a week).

Oh, well. This was bound to happen— you’d been warned. A lot, actually. Your parents had both been pretty worried about you moving into an all-monster town, not to mention everyone you knew on Twitter seemed very much against it.

Partially, you were annoyed by that. It’s kind of blatantly racist to assume that an all monster town was a bad town. On the other hand, though— Humans and Monsters has always had a bit of a rough relationship. That’s why they lived separately most of the time, anyway. Monsters had some insane magic powers. Even if they’d never used them, it was still a cause for worry.

You sighed into the brisk autumn air. The monsters themselves were pretty okay in person. But a lot of them didn’t like that you were human, probably in the same way a lot of your human friends wouldn’t like a monster. It was... frustrating, to say the least.

At least most of the monsters tried to be kind to you.

“Oh, hello, you again?” Bonnie asked with a small smile as you opened the door to her restaurant. It seemed to be mostly empty, which was surprising for this time of day.

You nod, once, walking up to the counter.

“Well, hun, you know I can’t get you anything without any money,” she says awkwardly. “It’s getting slightly uncomfortable with all the waiting you do in here.”

Nothing else to do. Nowhere else to go. An empty, meaningless life.

...You shrug.

“Well, sweets, I don’t know what to tell you,” Bonnie says sympathetically. “If you don’t have any money I’ll—“

Someone slams their hand on the counter and you startle a little, looking to your side. A gangly teenager is standing beside you, unkempt brown hair obscuring their face and hiding emotions. You glance down and see with surprise that the kid has place money on the counter.

“Kris, are you... offering to pay for this human?” Bonnie asked. Kris nodded, pushing the two dollars closer.

Bonnie sighs. “Okay, then.” She reaches behind her and pulls one of her town-famous Cinnamon Bunnies our of an oven.

You take the large dessert, turning and smiling at the teenager beside you. Kris just meets your stare blankly, shifting their shoulders within a green and yellow striped sweater.

You take the closet empty booth, setting down your plate and slicing pieces of bun to pop in your mouth. The cinnamon sugar is just the right amount of crunchy and sweet, and you almost melt at the taste. The whole restaurant is giving off such a calming and toasty atmosphere right now that you feel your tension relax a little.

You reach into your pocket for your headphones, but stop when someone slides into the booth opposite you. You blink in surprise at Kris, who is sipping from a hot chocolate. You can’t actually see, but you have a feeling their eyes are on you.

You cough. “Uh, hi? Kris, is it?”

Kris doesn’t answer for a moment, contemplating their hot chocolate. Then they nod.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for the food.”

Kris just shrugs.

“I’m new in town, so I... don’t really know anybody.”

Kris’s gaze snaps up to you, inspecting you with such extreme concentration you can feel the force of their eyeballs.

“A-and, Uh... Yeah. Sorry.”

You finish your Cinnamon Bunny, awkwardly watching Kris stare out the window. They seemed to be thinking deeply.

When you were done, you stood up and made to leave the building. The sun was setting, meaning you could reasonably go home and sleep.

As you’re walking to the door, something catches your arm, and you turn to see Kris tugging at you sleeve with a frown.

“Wh... do you want me to stay?” You ask, eyebrows furrowing. Kris watches you carefully.

“Do you want to walk me home or something?”

Kris nods, tightening their grip on your sleeve. You smile.

“How chivalrous.”

Kris walks by your side silently as you carefully take the route back to your house. 

It’s quiet, because Kris didn’t seem much for talking, and you were worn out after your typical day of walking.

When you reach your apartment you stop, turning to look at the teenager who’d been standing next to you.

“This is me,” You say, waving at the apartment. Kris seems to accept this and nods to you.

“See you later,” they say, surprising you. Their voice is low and rough from nonuse, and you pause at the front door with your hand over the knob.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow,” you agree after a moment. Kris seems satisfied with that answer, and you go inside.

You close the door behind you, stretching before kicking off your shoes and pulling off your hoodie.

With a yawn, you climb into bed, contemplating how today had been different. You normally didn’t get anything from Bonnie. Being unemployed had the unfortunate side affect of being broke. 

You sigh, thinking about how Kris had seemed so determined to talk to you. And they want to see you again tomorrow too. That... sounding almost bordering acquaintance-level relationship. Maybe you could make friends with this human kid.

You should at least ask what a human teen was doing in an all-monster town. Although it was a little pathetic that you were so bad at making friends with monsters you had to resort to random teenagers.

You fall asleep worrying about loneliness and silent killers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I actually didn’t want to post this because I’m working on other stories for the moment and it’s probably not going to be worked on/continued for a while... but ao3 will delete it tomorrow if I don’t so here.
> 
> This ~WILL~ be continued and finished just not soon. After I finish my other fics probably


End file.
